Don't You Care? Please Answer Me, I Know You're There
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Dear Fred and George, Don't you care? Do you throw away my words like that? Do I not matter anymore? Don't put yourselves into danger, for me? Love, Percy


_For the QL (Puddlemere) using the prompts: _Percy Weasley, Ridiculous, Candle_, _"Who is she?"_. For the If You Dare: _203. Blast it all. _For the Hogwarts School Comp (Ghoul Studies, Frog Choir, and Art): _ fault, applause, faint.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"_**Ichigo: You got that? Huh?! I'm the rescuer, so you just SHUT UP!**_

_**Rukia: Wha-wha'd you say? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!**_

_**Ichigo: Yeah? And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue!? Why don't you go sit in a corner and tremble in fear and cry out "Save me! Save me!" like you're supposed to?!**_

_**Rukia: I do not need saving, and I do NOT tremble!" **_

― _**Tite Kubo**_

* * *

_Dear Fred and George,_

_You're my favourite brothers._

_I know it doesn't seem like it, but I care more about you then Charlie, Bill, Ron, or Ginny. And Mum and Dad, if you could even wrap your minds around that (which I suspect you can, you're smart- despite your rather appalling O.W.L scores. Honestly, were you trying to give Mum and me a heart attack?)._

_Sure, I do hate it when you hide my stuff, or take my Head Boy pin and write… things on it. I despise it when you tromp through my room and look at everything, and I can't stand how you always ask me to play Quiditch with you when you _know _that I loathe flying._

_But there are things that I love about you little troublemakers._

_Your constant cheer, your jokes and games (when not pointed at me or during school when I can possibly get my record tarnished), your constant tries to get me to laugh and have fun. And you two were always so cute when you were little, and still are when you're curled up together, asleep._

…_I just realized that made me sound creepy._

_Don't you even laugh, Fred, and stop grinning George, it's not funny._

_Really. It's not funny._

_But I truly do love you, and I hope that despite this rather short message you will understand it._

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Obviously you didn't get my memo._

_This is ridiculous._

_I'm astounded at your stupidity. _

_That whole heartfelt message wasn't a joke and quite honestly that hurt a lot when you laughed at it and then forgot about it when Ronald mentioned 'Quiditch'._

_Don't you care?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

"_Who is she?"_

_Must you say that, must you be so incredibly dumb that you don't understand? _

_That's Penelope. My girlfriend- something you don't know._

_It's-_

…_._

_I'm being teared apart on the inside and you don't care?_

"Don't be such a drama queen, Perce." Fred said, grinning madly as he and George exited from the backdoor of the Burrow. "We're just going to come straight back with Harry, piece of cake." George nodded, his shaggy red hair falling into his eyes. "In, out, don't worry about it!" They skipped off with Ron to go rescue the Boy-Who-Lived.

Percy could hear their mother screaming from upstairs when they arrived back in the morning.

He couldn't protect them; this was something they had to do themselves.

They had to face the consequences no matter how much it hurt.

And it hurt like mad seeing their sad faces staring at him.

Asking him 'Why?'

_You have to deal with this, Fred and George, the world is crashing down and it isn't going to stop until all is gone._

_Why do you not care? Do you not know? I see you reading these, but you're eyes show no recognition when I looked at you both during dinner._

_Why?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George:_

_Let us hear the applause for you._

_This is all your fault. _

_You got caught, and no matter what you say, I told you so._

_Leave the rescuing to the adults; this is going by way too fast for us to understand. _

_I just want you two to be safe, at home, I don't want this war to come and kill you both. What happens if one of you dies and the other one is crippled? How would we all live with the death of Fred or George? It would be too much to take._

_It's all your fault and I don't understand why you don't see it._

_I just…_

_I'm lost, Gred, Forge._

_Why aren't you helping?_

_I need the saving, I'm not a Gryffindor._

_Where is the justice?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George:_

_The Minister says that You-Know-Who is dead._

_I don't believe him._

_The raids, the deaths, all Muggleborns and Blood Traitors- like us._

_Are you safe? Is Mum and Dad safe? Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron? Harry and Hermione?_

_I'm confused. My candle is almost out of wax and I'm a quarter through my ink bottle._

_Please help me?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering-_

_Is there anyone besides us that can tell the two of you apart?_

_Is there anyone besides the three of us that know each other's hopes and dreams?_

_Is there anyone besides Percy, Fred, and George who understand what is going on in this world?_

_See it with a clear eye?_

_My letters haven't made much sense, George and Fred, since the beginning, and I'm hopelessly muddled._

_Just please answer back?_

_Just once?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

"_**All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages."**_

_This is a famous quote by William Shakespeare, a Muggle who knew a bit or two things about the runnings of the Wizarding World._

_You should understand it, you're bright boys._

_I can't handle it anymore._

_I need help, Fred, George. _

_Are you going to help?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I don't believe the Minister._

_Voldemort and his Death Eaters are back- the killings, all muggleborns or blood traitors, raids, murders-_

_You were but babies when Voldemort was at large, barely two and couldn't understand the danger. I might have been three, but I knew that the bad guy could kill us._

_I did say Voldemort._

_I'm not afraid of him._

_The question is-_

_Are you?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Thank Merlin and other deities that you two are alive._

_George, I really must agree with Fred on this one- out of all the jokes of ear humor you chose 'holy'?_

_I thought I raised you better._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there then._

_I'm sorry I'm not there now._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_I'm happy that you two are alive. Don't put yourself into danger, I don't know what would happen if one of you died._

_My life would be in ruin._

_Stay alive._

_Be safe, will you?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Still no reply from you._

_Have you not gotten my letters?_

_Not being at home has made me worried._

_The Minister had me finish all of his leftover paperwork the night before last, and then I didn't sleep once when morning came along with a fresh new day of more paperwork._

_Tonight he made me do the same._

_How many hours have I gone without sleep?_

_I'm feeling faint._

_Please reply back, won't you?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I saw you at the atrium._

_Don't be so precarious, your lives are at stake._

_What would I do if one of you- the people who have stood by me the most and that I love more than anything- died?_

_What would I do if both of you died?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear George,_

_I can feel it to._

_Fred._

_It feels like a part of me is missing._

_Please come over this weekend._

_Love,_

_Percy_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**Here's an invitation to Fred's funeral.**_

_**-George**_

**(ooo)**

**(ooo)**

_Dear George,_

_Blast it all._

_It should have been me._

_Why did he have to be so brave?_

_Love,_

_Percy_

_P.S. I still love you._

_You both._

* * *

Before everyone reviews: YES I KNOW THAT PERCY IS OUT OF CHARACTER. This is how I imagine Percy would and could act if we added more characterization. Goodness, not everything has to be canon you know...


End file.
